


Lick It Up

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gives Steve some unexpected news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 9. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [Can't Get You Off My Mind](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/33780.html).

Steve sees Danny first thing when he gets into the office the next morning, and he promptly blushes like Danny didn't already have some idea of what he'd done last night. Then again, Danny blushes, too, so it's pretty damn likely he'd given at least some thought to what Steve had said the night before. Danny doesn't say anything, though, and true to his word, Steve doesn't bring it up, either. It kills him a little bit, but Danny doesn't act much like he's going to be able to hold out for very long, anyway; Steve is pretty sure he can wait Danny out on this.

Turns out he's right, because he barely has to wait an hour before Danny is busting into his office and shutting the door behind him. "That was a low blow, Steven. Lower than I thought you might go, but what else is new? You did something surprising and slightly crazy."

"Because I'm what? Supposed to just let you stew over it without any incentive? That, my friend, is how opportunities are lost."

"This is not a lost opportunity, Steven. This was never going to _be_ a lost opportunity, so you really didn't need to pull all the stops out."

"It never was, huh? You saying you're a sure thing?" Steve can't stop his lips from tugging into a small smirk.

"In the sense that it's increasingly likely that we'll end up together at some point, yes. In the sense that it's a good idea to jump into bed together, no. For God's sake, we're _partners_. We can't just start something without considering the consequences."

And Steve gets that, he does, but he's more used to the idea that if he doesn't jump in immediately, he might die before he gets the chance. Maybe it's not the best way to live, makes him a little too impulsive, but it's what he's used to, and it's a hard habit to break. "I suppose I can see your point."

Danny sticks his finger in his ear and wiggles it. "Did I hear what I think I just heard? Did Steve McGarrett just agree with something reasonable?"

"Oh, fuck off. Just because it's not completely ridiculous to consider the consequences doesn't mean I was wrong. Besides, would you _really_ stop me if I decided I wanted to kiss you right now?"

That seems to strike Danny speechless, like he somehow hadn't considered that Steve might be fine with anything less than them getting down and dirty immediately. Steve rolls his eyes and steps right into Danny's space, cups a hand under his jaw, tilts his head up, and kisses him as thoroughly as possible.

Gratifyingly, Danny's arms lock around the back of his neck right away, and he's just getting into it when he's unceremoniously shoved backward. He goes to reach for Danny again, because they'd finally been getting somewhere, but Danny steps back out of his range. "Do not even do this in the middle of the office, Steven. It's the middle of the day, and anyone could walk through the door, which, by the way, is _made of glass_."

Steve wants to argue, but he knows Danny's right and that this is really not the time, so he sits on his desk and rubs his chin to keep from touching his lips; Danny really doesn't need to know how affected Steve was just from kissing him. "Fine, fine. But you'll come to my place after work, right?" Steve tries not to look too hopeful, but he doubts he succeeds, if the fond smile on Danny's face is any indication.

"Yes, I will go home with you after work. But do not, I repeat, _do not_ take that as permission to molest my person once we're not in public anymore." With that, Danny walks out of his office and straight over to Chin's. Steve is sure he's in for another long day.

***

They finally leave work a couple hours later than normal, because naturally, they'd had to bring a suspect in last minute, and he hadn't gone easily or quietly. Still, they're done with the suspect, and on their way to Steve's house, and Steve is driving as fast as he can without Danny complaining about it, because he wants to be home _now_.

Then they get there, and Steve discovers that sort of talking about things hasn't really made being alone with Danny less awkward. Danny starts rambling, and Steve doesn't know what to say, so he just lets Danny go on and on, until eventually, they've eaten and turned on some game that neither of them is actually watching. Steve tries his best not to fidget, but for fuck's sake, they're sitting close enough together on the sofa that his arm resting along the back of it could fall forward an inch and be wrapped around Danny's shoulders. This is seriously too 'teenagers on a first date' for Steve to handle.

"So, did you actually just come back here to watch, what is it, the White Sox versus the Tigers? Or were we going to get to...something else before one of ends up passed out on the couch?"

Danny sighs. "Look, I like you, okay? And I'm attracted to you, but -" Steve scowls, "don't turn Aneurysm Face on me, that is not winning you any points. It's not like I _want_ to have to say this, and I've really only had to tell someone once before, and I was _married to her_ , so cut me a little slack, huh? Because okay, see, a few years back I was having some...issues. Prostate issues," he continues when Steve looks confused. "And I had to have surgery, which turned out fine, everything's okay, but now I-"

Steve waits, and waits some more, but Danny doesn't continue. "Now you what?" Steve asks, as gently as he can.

"Now it's pretty rare that I can get it up at all, and it's part of what ruined my marriage, so perhaps now you can see why I wasn't so inclined to go off half-cocked with this thing."

Whatever Steve could possibly have expected to hear from Danny tonight, this is something he probably couldn't have thought up if he tried. His first instinct is to pull away from Danny, get a little space and think this through, but the look on Danny's face says that that's exactly what he's expecting. It's almost certainly what happened with Rachel, albeit probably more slowly, in that case. And really, this is Danny, who's his partner, and his friend, and his...well, Steve just wants Danny to be _his_ , and they'll definitely have to have an extended conversation about this at some point, but it doesn't change how he feels about Danny.

Steve does the only thing he can do at this point; he leans in and kisses Danny with everything he has, because he might not know what to say right now, but this should get the gist of it across. Danny still pushes him away far too soon, but Steve can't fault him for that. He leans back, panting, and yeah, maybe a little bit hard, but that'll be for him to take care of later. "See, here's the thing. That's kind of a lot to lay on a guy, so give me a day to think about it, and we'll go from there, okay? But Danny," Steve waits until he's sure he has Danny's full attention, "this isn't going to change how I feel about you. Because this?" Steve grabs his dick and can't help thrusting up into his hand just a little. "This is all for you, babe."

Danny's eyes seem glued to where Steve hasn't stopped fondling his dick, and with Danny watching, he's not sure he'd be able to, even if he really wanted to try. Which he doesn't, so he grinds the heel of his hand down, and it's kind of crazy hot to be sitting not two feet from Danny while he does this. It occurs to him after a minute that Danny might not appreciate the reminder of what he can't do, but just as he's thinking about stopping, Danny says, "Take it out, Steve. I want to see you do it. I want to see you come for me."

Steve's got his dick out in two seconds flat, and skin on skin feels so much better than his pants had. He knows he's not going to last long, but he really doesn't care at all, and then Danny's hand is gripping his thigh, and Steve is coming all over his own hand. Steve doesn't notice Danny leaning over until Danny is whispering in his ear, "Lick it up, babe. Lick it up until your hand is clean and I'll be able to taste your come when I kiss you."

Without giving it any thought, Steve's doing exactly what Danny asked him to, sucking come off his fingers and licking his palm clean, and the second he's done, Danny's kissing him fiercely, like he wants all of Steve's come for himself. Eventually, he pulls away, and though he's flushed, the quick glance Steve steals at his lap indicates that no, he really isn't hard at all. And maybe Steve would be a little more insecure about it if Danny didn't suddenly look so insecure himself, like he's afraid Steve's going to reject him for not getting off when Steve did.

Steve gives Danny one more kiss while he tucks himself away and zips his pants back up. "Go home and get some sleep, Danno. I'll still want you tomorrow, and we can get a few things worked out then."

Danny nods, and Steve walks with him to the door. It pains Steve to send him away after that, especially since it probably isn't going to make him feel an less insecure, but they both need some time to consider this new turn. Steve can only hope that, in the morning, Danny will decide this thing between them is worth the effort. Steve already knows it is.


End file.
